A fight? KHR & Kuroshitsuji crossover
by ijuinpurples
Summary: The Grim reapers and the (TYL) Varia happened to be in the same city shopping for clothes. What happened when Grell and Lussuria set their eyes on the same thing? Who will win between them? What will the rest of the Varia members and Grim reapers do when they saw this? Warning: AU and OOC. First attempt on crack/funny crossover. Might contain shounen ai . Varia's language


_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN AND KUROSHITSUJI.**_

"Senpai…..we need to head back now. I don't want to get scolded by William senpai again." A blond haired man can be seen trying to drag a red haired man away on the street.

"No way am I going back empty-handed. I heard that this city sell the finest and most popular clothes in the world. There is no way I will miss this chance to buy new clothes here. Now, stop pulling me, Ronald. You are ruining my coat here."

"But, senpai, William senpai will get mad again if we return late." _And both your hands are already full with shopping bags. How is these called empty-handed?_ Ronald sweat dropped.

"I don't mind he get angry at me or punish me. Right now, there is a more important issue here. I can't find a pair of shoes that suit the clothes that I bought just now. If you don't want to help me, here, take this. Go buy some beer or something. Stop bugging me. Shoo, shoo."

"Huh? Five dollars? I'm not a kid, senpai. You should at least give me a hundred dollars or something. What did you expect me to buy with this little money you gave me here?" As Ronald kept babbling about the five dollars that he just received, Grell took the chance to slip away and continue his shopping. "Shit, where did senpai go? Ohh, I gonna be doomed again this time. Why I always get paired up with him anyway every time we have a mission?" The poor guy sighed. He can already imagine himself getting a very long lecture from William again.

* * *

"Lussuria senpai, can I leave now? I want to go buy a pineapple costume for shishou. You can just take this fake prince with you." A green-haired guy with a frog hat said using his usual monotone voice as he walked with a blonde and another guy with Mohawk hair style.

"Ushishishishi. Stop calling me fake prince, froggy. Did you wish to die so badly? Just say it out and I will gladly do this as a form of charity from the generous prince." The blond-haired stabbed two knifes onto Fran's back.

"Ouch, that's hurt, Bel-senpai. Someone, help me. A crazy fake prince is trying to kill me." Fake tears came out from the Fran as he removed two knifes from his back.

"You two. Stop playing and walk faster. We don't have much time to spend here, you know? We need to find clothes for you two for the Vongola masquerade party that we are going to attend next week. I can't believe both of you have such a bad taste in clothes. Even Levi is better than you guys", said Lussuria.

Bel frowned. "What did you say, Lussuria! How dare you compare me with that perverted old man? The prince's chosen attire is perfect."

"Ya, right. Your chosen costume is very perfect, Bel-senpai. Perfect to cosplay as a walking banana. And you are wrong, Lussuria senpai. I do have a fashion sense unlike this prince. That attire is not chosen by me. Did you really think I will choose to wear classic servant attire with little frogs pattern on the cloak to the party? "

"Grrrr. You can't complain what I chose for you. You are the prince's servant. You should feel proud when the prince is willing to waste his precious time to find a costume for a mere servant like you. And how dare you mock the prince's chosen costume!", said Bel while trying to choke Fran.

"Mouu, please behave. You guys are attracting other people's attention and slowing us down. I'm going to get you a new costume whether you like it or not, Bel. But, don't worry. I'll make sure the costume will have some yellow colour on it to show your 'royalty'."

"Hmph. You better make sure the costume is befitting a great prince like me."

"I want a prince costume, Lussuria senpai."

"Alright. Now, let's hurry up before Captain Squalo come yelling at us." Lussuria quickly grabbed Fran and Bel's hand and walked faster before another argue broke between the two of them much to Bel's dismay.

After an hour of shopping, Lussuria finally found the costumes that satisfied both Bel and Fran. They were about to head back when Lussuria stopped walking suddenly causing Bel to bump onto him.

"Oii, why did you sto-" Bel's words were cut off by Lussuria's high pitched scream which caused several passer-by to look at the trio.

"AHH, I FORGOT ABOUT THE BOOTS! WHY DIDN'T YOU GUYS REMIND ME? I MUST HURRY."

With that, Lussuria dropped all the shopping bags and rushed to somewhere leaving the two of them standing there.

"What the he** is wrong with him?"

"I think Lussuria senpai forgot to buy the boots. Didn't you remember? He was talking non-stop about it yesterday."

"Then, why didn't you remind him earlier, froggy?" An irk mark popped up on Bel's head.

"Well, you didn't remind him either, Bel-senpai."

"…"

"We need to hurry back before that stupid captain come yelling at us. I'll go look for him." Fran immediately disappeared using his illusion leaving Bel alone to carry those shopping bags.

* * *

When Lussuria entered the boutique, he immediately looked around, searching for the boots that he has been dreaming about for the past few days. He smiled when he found the boots on one of the displays racks. Unfortunately, the smile turned into a frown when someone grabbed the boots at the same time as he was.

"Hey, I'm first!" The red-haired guy yelled.

"No! I am! Give me the left boot now!" Lussuria yelled back while holding the right boot.

"Grrr, let go of the right boot, you f***ing human!"

"Ahem. May I help the two of you?" A dark-blue haired man gave both of them a smile. Apparently, he was the manager of the boutique. He came out from the store room behind the counter when he sensed a commotion was going on.

Both Lussuria and Grell stopped arguing and turned to look at the man who dared to disturb them. _What a handsome young man._ That was the thought that appeared in their heads. Grell snapped out of his daze first and rushed to grab the manager's left hand.

"I have my hand on this boot first but that weird guy snatched it away from me." Grell pouted while pointing at Lussuria.

"No, I'm the first. That redhead is the one that snatched it away from me", said Lussuria as he grabed the manager's right hand. Thus, another glaring competition started again between the muay thai user and the red-haired Shinigami.

"Ahem." The manager cleared his throat before continued. "Our shop doesn't tolerate fighting among the customers. We have the right to not sell anything to customers that cause troubles to our shop. Why don't both of you settle your problem outside and come back here after you are done? And just to inform you two, since this boots is a limited edition, you probably have to wait for another month if you fail to buy it now. So, you better hurry up and decide." The manager then proceeded to take the boots away from them and shoved them out from the shop with a dashing smile plastered on his face.

 _This guy reminds me of my Sebas-chan._ Grell thought and fangirled in his mind.

As for Lussuria, _This guy is so charming. Maybe, I should settle this fast and try to get to know him better._

Fran and Ronald arrived at the same time to see their senpai being pushed out from the shop while glaring daggers at each other. "Lussuria-senpai/ Grell-senpai!"

"There you are, Fran. Give me a favour, won't you? Can you cast an illusion around this area so that no one else sees us? And oh, cast an illusion too on the boots that I want. Don't want anyone else to buy them before I do."

Despite not really understand the illusion thing that the Mohawk guy said to the frog hat guy, he did thought that since no one can see them, he can practically kill the guy and there won't be a trace of it. He took out his chain saw, ready to dye people red until his kouhai snatched his death scythe away.

"No, you can't. We are already late to report back to William-senpai. I'm not going to get another punishment for failing to stop you from killing people that is not in our list. I don't care if you fight hand-to-hand combat with that guy although I don't know what your issue with him is. Just don't kill anyone ", said Ronald.

"Hmph, fine. It's not like I can't win against a mere human without my death scythe. And I know the perfect way to deal with that boot stealing jerk."

Meanwhile, back in the shop, one of the workers approached the manager. "Why you told them that, manager? You should have just told them that those boots are clearly not their size. That will certainly settle the problem."

"Well, there will be no fun that way. I want to see them fight tooth and nail for the boots. I'm kinda bored lately." The manager answered his co-worker's question with such an innocent tone and face causing the said worker to mentally sweat dropped. Unfortunately, the CCTV that he installed outside his shop couldn't record anything about the fight thanks to Fran's illusion.

* * *

"Ok, I will be your commentator and judge in this fight", said Fran while holding a loudspeaker. "Whoever that is defeated will loss the right to buy the boots. Three, two, one, go."

"Seems like someone don't want to use his weapons. In that case, I won't use mine too. I don't want to be said taking advantage of people. Let's make this fair and square lady fight. You will regret for underestimate me." _And I know just the right way to deal with this crazy red hair guy._ To be truth, Lussuria doesn't intend to use his box weapons anyway nor using his muay thai techniques. He doesn't want to accidentally kill people which will cause him to waste his precious time to do the extra paperwork.

"Both the fighters are closing their distance slowly. Who will land the first punch? Red sharky or Mohawk guy?" Fran said using his monotone voice while Ronald leaned on the wall nearby and drank his beer.

"Hey, that's rude! At least call me red flower-" Grell didn't managed to finish his sentence as Lussuria landed a punch on his right cheek. Grell was quick to react by kicking Lussuria's left abdomen. Lussuria tried to evade the kick but failed when his hair was grabbed by Grell causing him to topple over Grell. Both of them ended up pulling each other hair and punching and scratching each other just like two little children fighting over candies. In this case, the candy is a pair of lovely boots.

"The commentator is out" was the only comment that came out from Fran's mouth. Ronald did the only thing that he could do as he watched the fight continued to turn more childish, face palmed.

* * *

As the cat fight continued, a young lady with red hair picked up the high heeled boots and observed it. _Hmmm, this shoe is just perfect for the armour that I just bought. And the size matched mine too._ She smiled and brought the boots to the counter.

"Ehhh, this boots….. Err, sorry miss. But this boots is sort of booked by two customers earlier. They said they will come and get this once they settled their dispute. You might want to choose another pairs or wait till next month if you really want this pair", said the cashier.

"I didn't see any names on this boots aside from the brand. So, that means it does not belong to anybody currently. And it's their fault they didn't settle their problem at once and buy this on the spot. You should ask them to wait till next month, not me. Am I right?" The red haired lady gave dangerous smile to the cashier.

"Err, you are right. This costs $_." The cashier said nervously.

"Ok, here. Just keep the change. By the way, did you know whether there is any cake shop here?"

"There is one near this area. Just walk down this road and turn left in the next junction. The cake shop is there. Thank you for your purchase. Please come again." As soon as the lady went away, the cashier sighed. _Man, why do all the customers today all weird and scary?_

* * *

Both Grell and Lussuria were covered in scratches and dirt as they have fought for the last one hour. Lussuria's Mohawk has turned into a bird nest while Grell's hair looked like he has just been shocked by large current of electric. They lurched towards each other for the umpteenth time and the impact of their punches this time somehow managed to throw their glasses away. Now, they were like little babies crawling on the ground trying to find their glasses. Fran and Ronald didn't even bother to help their senpai as they were now busy playing tic-tac-toe. XD

Grell was busy searching his glasses when he bumped onto someone. "Get the f*** out of here. Can't you see I busy finding my spectacles?" Grell yelled.

"Grell Sutcliff. What do you think you are doing now?" A stern voice was heard coming from the man that blocked Grell.

"That voice. I know it. You come to help me, aren't you, William darling?" Grell immediately stood up and tried to hug the angry looking grim reaper that just arrived to drag certain two idiots back to the office.

"How many times have I told you to get back once you complete your work? And how many times have I told you to take care of your spectacles, Grell Sutcliff?" William said while giving back the spectacle to Grell at the same time sidestepped to avoid being hugged by him.

"Don't be so cold to me, Will." Grell pouted after he put on his glasses.

At the same time, Bel and Squalo arrived at the scene (Fran let them into the illusion space). "VOII, I FINALLY FOUND YOU TWO. THE F*** ARE YOU WASTING TIME HERE? YOU GOT A F***ING PLANE TO CATCH!". "Ushishishishi, how dare you two ditch the prince alone with those shopping bags?"

Upon hearing those voices, Lussuria who managed to find back his sunglasses stood up. He didn't realise he just stand right behind William who was busy lecturing Grell. The sudden impact causing William to stumble forward which Grell took this golden opportunity to hug William and kissed him. William petrified upon the sudden 'attack' from Grell.

"Sh**! Better run now. Nice to meet you Fran. Bye." Ronald immediately disappeared into thin air. He didn't want to face William's wrath after all.

"Gyahahahahaha!" A man with long silver hair was rolling on the ground with tears trickling down his face. "That's the funniest thing I ever seen this year. Gyahahahaha." Undertaker continued to laugh uncontrollably.

Fran stared at Undertaker and blinked. He then stared back at Bel and Squalo and blinked again. "Is that your secret love child with Captain Squalo, Bel-senpai? Just how old are you two actually? I can't believe Captain cheated on Boss. Poor Boss." Fran said aloud in his monotone voice with his finger pointing towards undertaker.

Squalo exploded and swing his sword around. "THE F*** ARE YOU SAYING! WHO WILL LOVE THIS SELF PROCLAIMED IDIOT PRINCE ! "

"Are you that stupid, froggy? Males can't have children together. And I definitely younger than Squalo a lot." Irk marks popped up on Bel's head and he started chasing Fran around with Mink shooting storm flames at the illusionist.

"VOOIII. ENOUGH OF THIS FU***ING SH**! WE NEED TO HURRY TO THE AIRPORT NOW BEFORE THE STUPID BOSS STARTS TO SHOOT DOWN EVERYTHING!"

"Wait a minute. I haven't bought the boots yet. Huh, where's the boots?" Lussuria asked as he entered the shop and looked around.

"I'm really sorry, but a lady bought it about 15 minutes ago." The cashier said before hiding himself immediately under the counter.

"What! No! Fran, didn't you cast an illusion on the shoes as well? How did people still manage to buy them? Why you didn't warn me?"

"Well, it's not my fault the illusion is not working on the lady. Plus, you are busy 'fighting' with that guy. I don't feel like interrupting you guys." Fran answered while dodging Bel's knives which were coated with storm flames.

Meanwhile, someone was trying hard not to laugh while watching the whole scene. That person was sleeping on the branches of one of the trees nearby the shop when the 'fight' happened. _I'm glad I chose this place to hide from him and everyone. Or not, I won't be able to enjoy this hilarious scene. I wish I did bring my phone or camera along with me to record this._

 **A/N: This is my first attempt to write a crossover between khr and kuroshitsuji. Please don't be disappointed if this story is not as good/funny as you expected. No idea how Fran call Lussuria usually. Anyway, I'm going to leave the person that hide in the tree (who was unnoticed by the Shinigami and the Varia except for Fran) as a secret. You can try to guess who is that and write in the review if you like. I might do another crossover if I have more idea and time.**


End file.
